1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to an apparatus for interconnecting audio, video, and data components. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus that eliminates the noise and errors that occur during analog data transmission between such components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional audio component such as a speaker is connected to a source of audio signals by wires that carry analog signals. The speaker must therefore be positioned in relatively close proximity to the source of the audio signals if signal attenuation is to be minimized. However, even if the speaker is positioned in close proximity to the source of audio signals, the analog signal transmission will be imperfect. Moreover, extraneous noise will be induced because it is not possible to perfectly shield the wires that extend from the signal source to the speaker. Furthermore, there are many audio, video, or data components where more than one wire is required to make the interconnection. Where there are a relatively large number of audio and video components to be interconnected, such as in a home entertainment center having a television set (which may be of the analog or digital type and which may include a video monitor and the like), a VCR, a CD player, a DVD player, a casette tape player, a radio tuner, a television tuner, a graphics equalizer, and the like, the number of wires is quite high and the connections are rather complicated and messy.
Another drawback of the present system for interconnecting components is that the number of components that may be interconnected is limited. Once the "audio in," "audio out," "video in," and "video out" ports of a component such as a VCR have been occupied, no further connections can be made.
What is needed, then, is a means for reducing or eliminating signal transmission errors of the type that occur in analog environments, for reducing or eliminating the amount of noise that exists in a conventional set up of multiple components that includes analog components, a means for reducing the number of wires in such a set up so that intallation complexity is reduced, a means that would enable various audio, video, or data components to be widely spaced apart from their respective signal sources and from each other, a means for providing positive communication between the various components of such a system, and a means for increasing the number of components that may be interconnected.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how these desireable ends could be attained.